


Water is thicker than blood

by Fandomoverfriends



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hotch is basically Spencer's dad, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverfriends/pseuds/Fandomoverfriends
Summary: Spencer and Derek are newly engaged. They have a late night conversation about guests.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Water is thicker than blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this. I had a sudden stroke of inspiration late tonight and just had to write this. Hope you enjoy. Teen up rating is because their is like one (1) swear.

Derek and Spencer have been engaged a month. Spencer was still getting used to it. If you had told him when he first joined the BAU that he would end up falling in love and then bed with Derek Morgan, he would have called you a liar whether he could see the absence of tell or not. But it was now a truth, one he was still getting over. 

He was lying in bed head pillowed on to his lover’s strong chest fiddling with the silver ring that sat on his finger, that had been sat there a month and would never be taken off. It spread warmth across his entire chest. He felt grown up for the first time in his life, despite the fact he was a 30-year-old FBI agent.   
Derek was sat there watching the love of his life think. It was one of Derek’s favourite pass times, watching the expressions flit across his lover’s face. And whilst he currently couldn’t see Spencer, he could make an educated guess as a profiler, by watching his fiancé’s hands, about what the man was thinking. 

“What you thinking down there, pretty boy?” Derek asked. 

Spencer looked shocked having been pulled from his thoughts so abruptly. “Nothing.” He said twisting around to look Derek in the face. “Nothing of importance anyway.” He finished by pressing a kiss on the older man’s lips. 

“Baby I can tell something’s bothering you, just say it.“

Spencer was taken back by the earnest on the other man’s words. “I was thinking about our wedding.” 

“No offense pretty boy but of that’s how you act thinking about our wedding I might need to take that ring back.” 

Spencer shot up at that, covers falling around his waist leaving his top half covered only by one of Derek’s old wife beaters, his left hand cradled to his chest as though trying to defend the ring from Derek, as of the older man would ever try to really take it.   
“sweetheart I’m joking I won’t take it. I love you; you know that.” 

The younger man flopped back down on to the pillows next to Derek’s head turning his body to face the darker man. Derek shifted also, so they were lay in their bed faces only inches apart. 

“I know I was just in my head. You know how I get.” 

“Yeah I do” he smiled. “You also know how I am with getting you to talk.” 

“Yeah I do.” A moment passed in silence before Spencer began to talk. “when we get married nobody from my family is gonna be there. Everyone’s gonna be there for you and no one will be there for me. And I’m glad you have so much close family that love you but-“ 

Derek stops him. 

“Baby calm down. My family is your family.” 

“ That’s not what I mean I know that. It’s just. It’s hard to explain.” 

“Try for me pretty boy. I’ll do my best to understand but I can’t promise I can keep up with that genius brain of yours.” 

“ when we get married, all your family will be their, all the Morgan’s. There won’t be a single Reid and I get I won’t be a Reid much longer and I don’t mind leaving the name behind it’s just you know; we don’t know for certain of my mom can get here. And the team is there for both of us. There’s no one just for me. You know? And I know it doesn’t make sense.” 

“Spence it makes sense but I mean the teams gonna be there for you not me.”

“Der we both work with them they will be there for both of us.” 

“Spencer you are their brother and friend. They basically raised you. They will be there for you I mean I even had to ask permission. It’s not me they love.” 

“ Wait you asked for my hand?” Spencer began to laugh. The stress that had been radiating off his body began to dissipate. Morgan relaxed seeing this and also began giggling. 

“Of course I did I’m a gentleman.” 

“ You really are my knight in shining armour.” He smiled and kissed his lover quickly before laying back down. 

“who did you ask?” 

“what?” 

“Who’s permission did you need? Was it JJ?” 

“Hotch.” 

Reid looked incredulous “why in the world would you ask Hotch?” 

Derek stared at Reid like he couldn’t quite believe what had happened. “Spencer that man is basically your father. He met you at 20 and took you under his wing and you have yet to leave.”

“ He’s not my dad.” 

“The man made you a chore list for your house.” 

“I’m bad at organising.” 

“Whilst he was married, he made you go home with him for dinner every Friday we weren’t on a case to make sure you ate properly.” 

“He knew I was more likely to snack instead of eating an actual meal.” 

“The man limits your coffee intake. I’m marrying you and I’m not allowed to do that!” 

“Holy shit! Hotch is my dad. How did I not notice? Should I have noticed? Does everyone else know?” 

“We all thought you knew”

“Why would I know?”

“You have a 184 IQ and read 20,000 words a minute we assumed you picked up on it.” 

They sat in a contemplative silence for a few moments before the younger man spoke.

“So you went to Hotch and asked permission for my hand in marriage how did that go?” 

“Your father gave me stern talking to. All the usual dad stuff they tell you. You know?” 

“Does Hotch know he’s basically my dad?” Spencer asked suddenly he was clearly still reeling from the Hotch is basically his dad thing. 

“Well, when I started talking to him he seemed to be expecting it in fact he said and I quote ' it’s been long enough’ so I think he knows” Derek answered honestly.

Neither spoke seeming deciding that it was time to go to sleep before work in the morning. But just as Derek was about to doze off, he heard Reid mutter. “if Hotch is my dad does that make Jack my brother?” The older man groaned deciding that ignoring his lover was the best option and they could discuss the matter more in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. It's my first work for this ship/ fandom, so all kudos , comments and criticisms are appreciated. I hope to hear from you. You can find me on Tumblr user name FandomoverFriends.


End file.
